This invention relates generally to a lockset mechanism for a door assembly, and more specifically to apparatus and a method for establishing a semi-permanent mechanical connection between the interior and exterior knob assemblies of a lockset mechanism. The invention applies equally well to knobs, leversets, and handlesets, or other lockset mechanisms.
In conventional locksets, the interconnection between the interior and exterior rose assemblies is established by the use of threaded fasteners. The exterior rose assembly typically includes two internally threaded bosses that align with two apertures formed on the interior rose assembly. Standard machine screws are inserted into the interior rose apertures and are brought into alignment with and threadingly engage the threaded bosses formed on the exterior rose assembly. Tightening the screws closes the interior and exterior roses toward each other, thereby trapping the door therebetween.
There are numerous disadvantages to this conventional method of establishing a semi-permanent mechanical connection between the interior and exterior rose assemblies of the lockset. In particular the access to the screw heads may be partially concealed behind the doorknob making manipulation awkward. In addition, the screws typically used for this purpose are relatively long (often 1 inch or more in total length) to permit a single lockset to accommodate doors of varying thicknesses, typically in the range of 1xe2x85x9c to 1xc2xe inches. The length of the screws requires that the screws be turned many times when the lockset is being installed on thinner doors, thereby reducing the speed of installation. Furthermore, the bosses must be internally threaded deeply enough to accommodate the length of the screws when the lockset mechanism is installed on thinner doors. Such deep internally threaded features are difficult to produce in high volume and add to the cost of manufacture. The use of conventional machine screws in the installation of the lockset requires that the installer have an appropriate tool available to drive the screws. The use of such tools in connection with the awkward access to the screw heads due to concealment by the doorknob creates significant risk of cosmetic damage to the interior rose should the tool slip off the screw head. If such damage occurs, the installer may be required to remove and replace the interior rose and knob assembly, particularly in new construction applications. Moreover, the risk of cosmetic damage also discourages the use of power drivers, thereby further reducing the speed of installation.
Alignment of the interior assembly with the exterior assembly is another problem with conventional lockset installation. In particular, it has been difficult to align a turnpiece on the interior knob assembly with the lock spindle extending from the exterior knob assembly.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages and others by providing a quick install lockset that eliminates the risk of cosmetic damage and eliminates misalignment between the interior and exterior knob assemblies.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description when viewed in accordance with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.